


【SD】Double Half

by DCC222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 1520我流IF衍生，有1513的AU丁米出没被结局刀傻了，虽然SD在天堂HE了，但丁还没有吃够派，米米要过几十年没有哥哥的生活……真是哭肿了。在我的世界里我就是要让他们圆圆满满，这是一个治愈我自己的脑洞。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	【SD】Double Half

Dean Winchester睁开了眼睛。他感觉自己还不太清醒，耳边好像只是慢慢地听到了雪落下来的声音——他也不确定，毕竟Dean不是很喜欢下雪天，因为Sam还小的时候在雪天总是容易生病。他们那时常常住简陋的汽车旅馆，房间里的暖气时好时坏，暖气片会发出老旧的嗡嗡声响，他和自己的弟弟裹在同一床被子里，手臂互相紧贴着，趴在窗子前看雪。他们往玻璃上哈气，然后在白色雾面上乱写乱画，不过画得最多的总是“DW”和“SW”，后来他们把这几个字母刻到了其他地方，比如Impala里，比如地堡的书桌上，旁边还围绕着其他朋友的名字。

但他只用了几秒钟就反应过来那不是什么雪的声音——耳边的声响渐渐清晰起来，记忆里雪花落在窗户上的擦擦声就像现在一样，轻微又细密，渐渐组成了规律的音调，仿佛是有人在叫他的名字。

“……Dean？Dean！”

接着他就看到了Sam。

“醒了醒了他醒了！Sam！Dean醒了！”

他在叫谁？

坐在床前的男人扭头向外面喊，Dean发现他围着一条花里胡哨的围巾，脑袋后面扎着小辫子。呃，好像哪里不一样，但他现在脑子转不动……实际上，他浑身上下只有眼睛能动。一阵急促的脚步声过后，他的弟弟冲了进来，穿着格子衬衫，手上缠着绷带，脸上贴着创可贴，身边跟着还穿着他永远不会穿的那种夹克的DEAN。

DEAN？

“Dean，你怎么样？”Sam声音沙哑，带着一点鼻音，鼻子和眼角都红红的。他熟悉Sam这个表情，他弟一定是哭过鼻子了，还哭了很久，眼睑都有点发肿。他想坐起来抱抱弟弟，就像他之前会做的那样，但他连喉咙都是麻的，用了最大的力气也只有睫毛动了动。

“哎呀，他麻醉的劲还没过去呢。”扎着小辫子的SAM皱了皱眉头，给他弟弟让了个位置，“先别动他。”

“Samuel，把仪器拿过来给他测测血压。”另一个DEAN说。

他被这两个人摆弄来摆弄去，Sam一直握着他的手，他还感受不到痛觉，但他能感到弟弟有多用力。他弟弟就这么握着他，好像一放手他就会不见。

“心率正常。他没事了，Pal。”DEAN得意地挑挑眉毛，把那些管子从他身上拿下来，“我说过我们的凝血剂很好用！”

这时候Dean的意识终于开始归位了。他的腰在发疼，没错——一根钢筋把他扎了个对穿，他记得那种力气随着血液逐渐从自己身体流走的感觉，呼吸越来越冷，一直到他连弟弟的脸都看不清；后来他和Sam说了一些话，那些他没来得及说的、那些他以为不会有机会说的……

他死了。

“没错，我是说，你的确差点就死了。我们一进去就看到你挂在钢筋上，这真的很吓人，老兄，特别是你长着和我一样的脸。”

DEAN看起来一脸心有余悸。这点Dean倒是很同意，他还参加过自己的葬礼呢。

“但我还活着。”Dean终于捋直了自己的舌头，说话还是有点含糊不清，就像嘴里含了一大堆棉花，“你们怎么没去里约？”

房间里有四个人，Sam和Dean，DEAN和SAM。真他妈诡异。

“在我们的世界里约已经被我们玩腻了。”SAM翘着小指捏着一个啤酒瓶，勉强喝了一口，露出无比嫌弃的神色，“我还是喝不惯这东西。”

“他们也在猎魔，Dean。”他弟弟半坐在床上，Dean几乎整个人都靠在Sam怀里，这种姿势对兄弟来说显得有些过分亲昵，不过另一对兄弟好像也见怪不怪，“他们有怪物雷达，只比我们晚一点到达那个仓库。”

“顺便说一句，我们的是便携式的，猎人集团研发的标准化装备。”

“即使你们救了我也不能再碰Baby！”Dean很警惕，耳朵都快竖起来了，像是一只要护住怀里坚果的松鼠。

SAM用手掌托了托他的头发，以确保发尾的卷曲保持在一个完美的程度，做了一个非常标准的Bitch Face：“这不用，事实上我们那天出门就去买了一辆Impala。如果你想表达感谢的话，我们另有事情需要帮忙——我们的世界好像恢复了，上次裂缝是在你们的猎魔基地里打开的，我想在同样的地方举行仪式成功率会比较高。”

虽然有钱人说话真的很欠扁，但Sam和Dean当然会帮忙。DEAN似乎对照顾伤员更加熟练，他留下来照顾Dean，而Sam和SAM一起去完成仪式的准备，Dean觉得自己不会遇到比这还奇怪的状况了。

Sam嘱咐了半天才把Dean放回床上，又走三步要回一次头，甚至都离开房间了还折回来看了一次，最后几乎是被SAM拖着才不情不愿地离开了Dean。

DEAN把房门关好，给Dean倒了一杯热水，靠在桌子上对他说：“你知道你这次把你弟都快吓死了吧？虽然Samuel有时候也挺爱哭的，但我从没见过他哭成那样。”

“我和Sam都死过不止一次了。嘿，你真的要和自己来一个知心谈话时间吗？”

DEAN没理会他的白眼：“看着自己兄弟受伤的痛苦不会随着次数的增多而减少。我也是猎人，我也是哥哥，在我们的世界要毁灭的时候我最担心的是我弟弟可能会逃不出来。”

天下哥哥真是一家亲，Dean突然感觉和对方说不定挺有共鸣的。

“我们可不像你们一样猎魔有钱拿，也许你们喜欢这项事业，但我的Sam一直想过正常的生活。他不喜欢猎魔，他应该当个律师什么的，如果不是我，他不会——”

“行了行了，打住。”DEAN做了一个无语的手势，“我真觉得你们应该好好谈谈，鉴于你们也是……嗯，‘那种关系’。”

他目光意有所指地停在了旁边的床头柜上，Dean转头一看，上面放着几个拆开了的安全套包装。

操，他们怎么没把这东西给收拾了？

而且，等一下等一下，刚才这个家伙是不是说了“也”？？

打开时空裂缝的咒语很复杂，但只要SAM和Sam一起，再复杂的咒语也能轻松搞定，Sam一边把施咒材料放进碗里一边把它们捣碎，眼睛时不时心不在焉地往SAM的后脑勺瞟。

“别想解开我的辫子。”SAM往旁边挪了一步，嘴角往下弯，“你们的穿衣品味已经够糟糕了！我的发型是神圣的。”

Sam只是翻了个白眼，翻开旁边的咒语书，开始逐行确定施咒步骤：“不知道DEAN怎么受得了你。”

“我的DEAN的事不用你操心，倒是你得看好你的哥哥。你觉得如果我们来晚一步会怎么样？”

SAM突然说。自己另一个世界来的半身的这句话听起来就像是一个炸雷，Sam的动作一下子僵住了，他愣在那里，手指按在书页上，用力到连指节都有些发白。那幅画面他尽力要去遗忘的画面猛地击中了他的心脏，Dean渐渐微弱的呼吸和慢慢变凉的体温、Dean的眼泪、Dean伤口里不断涌出的血、还有Dean最后和他说的话……

“我听到你和他说‘没关系’。真的没关系吗，Sam？”

被另一个自己这样问真是一件奇怪到极点的事情。Sam甩甩头发，把注意力再次扯回到咒语上来：“……我只是想让Dean安心。他一直想让我过普通的生活。”

“那你自己呢？你愿意活在没有哥哥的地方吗？”Sam再次听到和自己一样的那个声音质问道：“因为我不愿意。”

不愿意。怎么可能愿意？在他以为Dean真的会离他远去的那几秒里，他的心脏和灵魂都像是生生地被撕成了两半，他丝毫不怀疑如果不是这两兄弟救了Dean，他的一部分自我一定会在那个仓库里随着自己的哥哥死去。

“不。”他说。

“我本来已经做好了你给出别的答案就扁你一顿的准备。”SAM甩甩手，把最后一份处理好的材料丢进碗里，“你和你的Dean需要好好沟通一下，我说真的。如果他不听你的，就把人压在床上做三回之后再谈。”

“！？什么？”

“用过的套子包装不要乱丢。”

“……”

Sam突然觉得这个有点娘娘腔版本的自己还真是不能小看。

“顺便说一句，你和你哥哥的州际通缉令你得处理一下，那天我们没出去多久就有一串警车追着我们跑，我只不过是包下一个酒店而已，也没有多招摇吧。”

……但还是有点讨厌。

咒语的准备很顺利，他们没有大天使的魔力，另外一对兄弟后备箱里的天使能量也所剩不多，咒语生效还需要一个晚上的时间。在另一个世界似乎也有那么几个喜欢买奢侈品的天使，愿意把自己的一些能量卖给猎人集团——“真是没有节操。”Dean听到后臭着脸评价。

SAM和DEAN跑出去“最后看一眼异世界”，地堡里只剩下了两个Winchester。Sam走进自己哥哥房间的时候细心地给房间落了锁，然后坐在床沿上，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

“我们需要谈谈，Dean。”

“我觉得也是。”

Dean看见弟弟这样，心一下就软了，下意识地往Sam那边挪了挪。37年了，这一招永远对Dean有效，也许就算Sam到了80岁他也还是会对弟弟的这双眼睛心软。

“你是真的想让我一个人留下来吗，哥哥？”Sam没叫Dean的名字，而是叫了‘哥哥’，他现在不常用这个称呼。

Sam单刀直入，Dean当然知道弟弟指得是什么。

“我不会有别的结局的，Sam。一切都结束了，你应该过普通人的生活，继续你当律师的梦想，有一个家庭，我应该对你放手了。”Dean握住他的手，低着头，“我15年前把你拉了过来，不能再……”

“你说你害怕那天晚上我不和你走。”Sam打断他，没接着Dean的话，而是自己直接往下说了下去，“我也有一件事情要告诉你——我最开心的事情，就是你15年前的那个夜晚来找了我，我不敢去想象如果你没来找我而是选择自己去找爸爸会发生什么。哥哥，我每天都在想你。我不后悔自己去了斯坦福，但我没有一天不在想你。”

“不管过什么生活都好，我看到你的工作申请清单了。我们可以慢慢地减少猎魔的次数，我们可以把记录者的资料整理出来传给年轻的猎人，我们可以每年都去吃派节，我们可以去海滩、去峡谷，去任何你想去的地方。我们对这个世界做的够多了，可以退休了。”

Sam抬起Dean的下巴，迫使他与自己对视。

“——但是，一定要有你，和我。缺一个都不行。”

“我也爱你，哥哥。”

Dean愣了几秒钟，才反应过来这是Sam在回应仓库里的表白。他张了张嘴，好半天才找回自己的声音：“我以为你不喜欢这样的生活。是我没有你就不行，我受不了失去你，才把你又拉回到这些破事之中来——我想放你自由，Sam，你向往的普通家庭——”

“没有你的地方不能叫做家。只要和你在一起，Impala是家，汽车旅馆是家，地堡也是家，但你永远是前提条件。”Sam又哭了，Dean把他轻轻揽到怀里，Sammy Girl总是那么爱哭。

“如果要死，那我们一定要一起死。不要离开我，Dean，我说没关系都是骗你的。我的意志没有被摆布，这就是我想要的，你不能替我决定我想要什么样的生活，我想要的生活从来就只有和你一起这一个选项。”

Dean觉得自己的前襟都被Sam的眼泪弄湿了。他抬手摸了摸自己的脸，也已经潮湿一片，两个Winchester抱在一起哭成这样，估计让他们杀过的魔物们看到会笑掉大牙。

“……对不起，Sammy，对不起。”

“你不要再觉得你离开是放我自由了，好吗？也许我能听你的话好好生活下去，但那只是因为你希望我那么做而已。我也许也能有感到幸福快乐的时候——那些都比不上在你身边。我不想每天都过在计算着终于又离你近一点了的日子。”

这绝对是Winchester两兄弟哭得最厉害的一场“清肠戏”，Dean无厘头地想到。Sam整个人埋在他的怀里，紧紧搂住他的腰，Dean一点也不怀疑Sam现在是哭到眼角都红了。

他回抱住弟弟，吻着他的发旋。Dean在仓库里的时候想要去死吗？不是这样的，但他的确也不想活，如果只有这样Sam才能真正自由，那就是最好的办法。他也想和Sam就过这样平淡而微小的生活，但他永远会……也只会把弟弟放在第一位，其他任何东西都得往后排排。他们这一生演了大半辈子上帝的剧本，他只会猎魔或者做一些汽车修理的工作，可Sam是不一样的，他弟弟不猎魔才能拥有大好的人生。

只是剧本里写了要Sam回来猎魔，要Sam成为路西法的皮囊，让Sam去地狱，让Sam放弃自己的梦想。他想让自己的弟弟从那些当中解脱出来。

Dean从没想过Sam不想要普通的人生，也从没想过Sam和他想要的东西是一样的。

如果Sam想要，他当然会给他。

“那你就只有待在我身边了，小Sammy。我们可能真的会成为分不开的连体婴儿。”Dean吸了吸鼻子，对于他这样的硬汉来说这实在有点丢脸，不过还好现在Sam也好不到哪里去——他从Sam被他自摇篮抱进臂弯里那一刻起就知道这小家伙有多么爱哭了。

“也许到天堂你也没办法摆脱我，别忘了我们共享天堂。”

Sam抬起头来，慢慢凑近Dean的唇角。

“接下来是我们的故事了，Dean，只属于你和我。”

“是吗，没了剧本的Sam和Dean会做些什么？”

Dean任由Sam吸住他的嘴唇，将他慢慢压向床铺，他弟弟伸手打开床头柜，拿出了一盒还没用过的……好吧，他可以下次再提醒Sam他们一定得把柜子上的那些东西收好。

“他们会在海滩上互相给对方涂防晒霜、会把对方埋进沙子里、会在大峡谷边上坐着喝啤酒、会躺在Impala的车前盖上看星星、可能最后一起住进哪个养老院。”

“他们会在每一个清晨在对方怀抱里起来、他们会因为谁做饭谁洗碗这种小事吵架、他们会用猜拳决定今天谁去买啤酒、他们会一起去洗车、他们会一起去遛狗。”

“他们会争夺电视的遥控器、他们会嘲笑对方对电影选择的品味、他们会一起看无聊的节目一直到互相靠着睡着。”

Sam把脸埋进Dean的颈窝，深深吸了一口气。Dean这次清楚地听到了弟弟的心跳，一切杂音都离他们远去了，他们胸膛相贴，只有细密而温暖的气息将他们包围起来。

“他们会牵手、会拥抱、会亲吻、会做爱、会相爱。”

他们牵手。拥抱。亲吻。做爱。相爱。


End file.
